Mixed Generations
by dreamingisseeing101
Summary: Two ordinary people living ordinary lives. They had no idea that their lives would be turned around in just 10 minutes. A mysterious hook handed man rescues them from danger and they learn that everything they have known is a lie. But what's so special about their auras, and why would it be enough to send an Elder after them?
1. Prologue

**Waow, a new story! So this is just a prologue, so it'll be really short. Plus, reduce the window to 1/3 of your screen size so it looks better :P. But the next chapter, I assure you will be definitely longer. Also, If any of you haven't read the books, please do! They're amazing! yey so I hope you guys enjoy it, and make sure to favorite/follow/review por favor! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

_Death always awaits at the end._

_My sister and I have stopped Osiris and Isis from their evil and have won our fight, yet for some reason, something plagues me. I have looked through the endless and complex threads of time, and have found something that disturbs me greatly. Two people, brother and sister, have immense power, more than even I could have. Whichever side they choose, good or evil, they can single-handedly tip the scales in good and evil's eternal fight. The events that follow are extremely crucial, and I must be there in order to ensure that the destruction of the world will be prevented. To make this happen, I must Awaken them to allow them to use their full potential. Yet the nearest Elder with Awakening powers, Hekate, is gone. There is one other, but she only listens to reasoning, which I am sure this is far beyond. They must learn in all the magics, an adventure similar to the one my sibling and I had. But who will they side with? But some things cannot be known, even though I am currently the most powerful being in the universe. I can only guide, and must not interfere._

_I am not legend. I am Death._

_M_


	2. Chapter 1

**The second chapter! I'm sad that I didn't get any reviews though... :( So please make sure to review/favourite/follow please! Oh yeah, and reduce your window to about half of this screen to make it look better!**

**I don't own Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel.**

Maddy Grae inhaled the soothing scent of the sea. She was sitting on the warm, golden sand as she watched the waves roll in and out. Her brother and her best friend, Michael and Sophie, had gone to get food and drinks from a nearby food stand. They had heard about the legendary hot dogs being sold there. The weather was perfect, and all Maddy wanted to do was relax.

"Watch out!" a boy yelled. She opened her eyes to see a beach ball hit her straight in the face. Slowly picking up the beach ball, she felt something stir inside of her: Anger. Maddy Grae hadn't lost her temper in several years; plus she was sixteen now, which meant she had to grow up.

The teenager remembered the last time she had lost her temper. Memories of her thirteenth birthday flashed through her mind. Objects suddenly flying, presents exploding, and strangely, an unidentifiable distortion surrounding her body like a second skin.

Shaking her head, she saw the little boy walk up to her and mumble," Sorry."

Maddy smiled and said, "It's okay, just be more careful." The sixteen year old handed the child the ball and contentedly laid down on the warm sand. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and then quickly sat back up. Michael and Sophie were taking their time, weren't they? She wondered how long it took to order three hot dogs and drinks.

Standing up and brushing off the sand stuck to her skin, she searched the area, trying to find the food stand. Spotting it in the distance, she could see a long line growing all the way to the parking lot. Groaning and stomach growling, Maddy was about to walk over there, but something stopped her: A strange, overpowering smell was drifting into her nose. Bonfire smoke. Frowning, she looked around. There weren't any bonfires on the beach, but she knew the smell was coming from somewhere. Maddy Grae looked up, blinking the black spots from her eyes. She could barely make out a little shadow in the sky. A deep amethyst glow was covering it.

And it was getting closer.

* * *

Michael Grae walked with Sophie Newman to the hot dog stand. He was two months older that his sister, which he teased her endlessly about. The siblings had met Sophie at the beginning of high school, and they had always went places and did things together. Whenever Michael thought about Sophie, he had always found her a bit strange. She seemed like she was older than normal, and made strange remarks about certain things. For instance, when he questioned the sudden disappearance of the Mayans, Sophie had blurted out, "Actually, Mars-" and then abruptly cut off. He and his sister inquired about it constantly, but Sophie would always fold her arms and turn around, ending the conversation.

"Earth to Michael!" Sophie half-yelled. Michael's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he said sheepishly, "Sorry Soph, I kinda blanked out for a minute."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Come on, the line is getting too long! Plus I heard the hot dogs were amazing!"

They quickly ran over to where the long line stretched all the way to the parking lot.

Sighing, Michael muttered, "It's going to be a long day." Suddenly Sophie straightened and started sniffing the air.

"You smell that?" she asked.

Michael took a moment to breathe, and answered, "...Bonfire smoke. But..."

"...There aren't any bonfires," Sophie finished.

All around them, people were getting into their cars and leaving. The beach was devoid of humans, and the long line they were standing in was completely gone.

"Sophie," Michael whispered. "What's going on?" He turned to look at his friend, and gasped. She was covered in a radiant silver glow, and it was solidifying into what seemed like armor.

"Michael, you have to stay back. Be careful," Sophie ordered. She pointed her finger at the sky, directing Michael's eyes to the purple spot coming down from the sky.

"What is it?" he said.

"Not what," she corrected. "Who." He saw a human form within the purple, and it floated down onto the beach.

"Indra."

* * *

_ Indra was one with storm. He had been forced to come out of his Shadowrealm on the clouds to a foul one under the earth._

_ "I did not know there would be a group like this inhabiting Xibalba," said Indra. The ground started shaking. When it stopped, a voice hissed, "We must be able to monitor the Shadowrealms, and be ready to take what is ours."_

_ "What shall you have me do?" Indra asked. Multiple voices replied, voices overlapping one another._

_ "We have called in an age old debt, Storm-Maker. Bring us these two people. If you continue to work with us, we shall promise you unlimited power. Worlds,"_

_ Frowning thoughtfully, the Storm-Maker Elder replied, "Agreed. But who are these two people?"_

_ "You will be able to sense their auras. But beware. The Gold and Silver watch over them," answered the voice. Indra could detect the small quiver in the voice. Fear. He allowed his aura to blossom, engulfing the cave in a brilliant amethyst light._

_ "I am Indra, who was once called Zeus a millennia ago, who was called Adad before that, and Jupiter before that. I have torn down kingdoms and cannot be matched." The smell of bonfire smoke flooded the cave. "I accept your offer." There were several murmurs of approval, and Indra left Xibalba, leaving a violent gust of wind in his wake._

_ "Kill him," a voice growled. "Kill him the moment he brings us the pair. He is far too dangerous and has no control."_

_ "No," another voice argued. "Let me send my servant to kill him." Arguments were breaking out among the voices, echoing among the cave walls. The ground shook more violently this time._

_ "Silence!" one voice commanded. "We cannot afford to bring Xibalba down. The auras mixed with the chaos will set off stronger earthquakes if we are incessantly gibbering!"_

_ "My lord," a voice rasped. "Let me send my servant. He has immense power, and no one can match his strength."_

_ "Who do you plan on sending, Ankou?"_

_ Ankou answered, "I was very lucky to trick him into my service."_

_ "Who is he," the voice repeated impatiently._

_ "Why, none other than Hercules."_

**Sooooooooooooo, did you like it? I kinda made it into Maddy's view, then Michael/Sophie's view, and then how this happened. So, I hoped you liked it, and make sure to review/favorite/follow!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and favorite! I really appreciate it! I think I was pretty unspecific about their location though. They're currently in San Francisco, California. (Coincidence, right?) Again, make sure to review/favorite/follow! There's going to be a lot of dialogue too, just a warning.**

**crimsonreality654: Sophie knows them from high school, I'm pretty sure I put that in chapter two... I think. As for the role Marethyu plays... you'll see.**

**kaizademeraude: Thanks for the favorite! Maybe you'll be able to review sometime?**

Chapter 2

Maddy stared at the person who had literally come down from the sky in a blaze of purple light. The man had a majestic air around him, and his face and arms were covered with scars. The purple glow slowly faded away, and the man looked up, making eye contact with her. Slowly, he pointed his finger at her, and muttered something under his breath. The teenager could feel herself rising off the ground, with a clear distortion buzzing around her. Just like her thirteenth birthday. Then as quickly as it happened, the distortion dissolved into fine mist and she fell back onto the ground. She could see a small smirk appear on the mysterious person's face.

"Who are you?" Maddy asked, voice quivering. The man replied in an incomprehensible garble. Seeing the confusion on her face, he kept trying to talk to her in different languages until he found the right one.

"I am Indra," he finally replied. "Where is the other?" Maddy was still in shock, and didn't answer. Anger could be visibly seen on his face. "Where is he!" he shouted. Indra was ablaze in amethyst light, and Maddy could hear the sound of thunder rumbling.

Backing away in fear, she stammered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Rain started pouring down in large amounts, and lightning was flickering in the sky.

"I will ask you one more time, little girl," Indra said in a deceptively calm voice. "Where. Is. The. Boy." The rain and lightning abruptly stopped. A new smell drifted around Maddy's nose: Vanilla. The sixteen year old spun around, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Sophie was clothed in silver armor, and her brother was behind her, a terrified look on his face.

"Step away, Silver. Do not get in my way," Indra hissed.

"Indra, who was Zeus, who was Adad, and who was Jupiter. Another arrogant Elder trying to take over the world," Sophie mocked. One name rang a bell in Maddy's mind. Wasn't Zeus the Greek god of the sky? A warning look from her best friend told her to run to Michael. Sophie's silver aura flared, and Indra began to sink into the earth. "You know," Sophie said softly, "My brother and I managed to kill Cernunnos, the Archon, with that little trick. Except now I don't need is help!"

Panicking, the storm god yelled frantically, "Stop! You cannot control me!" Lightning bolts rained down from the sky, heading straight for Sophie. The Silver merely twitched her hand, and the lightning turned around and struck Indra.

The Elder had already sunken in all the way to his neck, and was shouting, "Nooo-!" and finally sunk all the way down.

"Sophie," Michael whispered. Sophie grabbed their hands and said, "I promise, you guys will get answers later. But for now, we run." They ran to their car and swiftly piled in. Michael then realized something.

"Sophie, if you're only sixteen, how do you have a car and a license?"

"Believe me, I'm a lot older than sixteen.," she answered. She took out a small mirror from the glove compartment and and said quickly, "Marethyu, Marethyu, Marethyu." The siblings gasped when a face appeared on the glass.

"What's up Sophie?" the person asked.

"I need you to come here and make a leygate to Koreatown in L.A.," Sophie commanded.

In a worried tone, Marethyu said, "Is it them?" Sophie nodded. "Okay, I'll be right there." The smell of oranges suddenly permeated the air. There was a flash of golden light, and a shriek erupted from Maddy's mouth. A man with a hook instead of a left hand appeared next to her. "Koreatown. Now," was all Sophie said. A line of golden light materialized in front of the car, and the moment they touched the light, the car vanished. Maddy and Michael felt as if their bodies were folding into themselves. The experience only lasted for a second, and they found themselves in the parking lot of a nearby store. The air was slightly humid, and the streets were sunk in heavy traffic.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Sophie turned to face them and said, "Any questions?"

The siblings glanced at each other, and asked simultaneously, "Who are you?"

Chuckling, Sophie answered, "I really am Sophie Newman, and this is my twin brother Josh, or Marethyu."

"What about that silver light you had, and that guy who tried to kill us?" questioned Michael.

"An aura is an electrical field that surrounds a human body," Sophie replied. "Each person has an aura, and each one is utterly unique. Long ago, humans could see them and after a special process, could manifest it, which is now called magic. But humans have grown ignorant over time, dulling their senses so much that they have lost that ability."

They got out of the car and followed Sophie to the destination she had in mind. "The man hunting you two was an Elder named Indra. He is extremely powerful, and clearly tried to kidnap you," Marethyu explained. "We have some suspicions as to why, but we still need to confirm it. By the way Sophie, where are we going?"

"To an olive garden," Sophie said casually. "You don't mean-!" Marethyu was cut off by a glare from his sister.

"I know she's an annoying know-it-all that's too arrogant for her own good, but you still need to tolerate her!" she scolded. "Who are you talking about?" Maddy asked. Sophie only gave her an exasperated look.

**Yeah, so I'm sorry for not updating, but the summer laziness disease is killing me. :P You probably have a hint to what color Maddy's aura is. And I gave a small hint to who their visiting. Questiion: What color is Maddy's aura, and who is the person they are visiting? Tell your answers in reviews! And favorite/follow too!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
